Księstwo Warszawskie
Księstwo Warszawskie (fr. Duché de Varsovie, niem. Herzogtum Warschau) − istniejące w latach 1807–1815, formalnie niepodległe. W rzeczywistości podporządkowane napoleońskiej Francji. Księstwo, było namiastką państwa polskiego, gdy utraciło swoje ziemie po rozbiorach. Władcą suwerennym Księstwa Warszawskiego był król Królestwa Saksonii, które wchodziło w skład Związku Reńskiego, będącego protektoratem pierwszego Cesarstwa Francuskiego. Historia Polacy na Emigracji Po rozbiorach Rzeczypospolitej wielu polskich ludzi trafiło na obczyźnie. Większość udawała się do Francji i tam starała się o utworzenie państwa Polskiego. Powodem było, że Francja walczyła z polskimi zaborcami Austrią i Prusami. Jednak rząd francuski nie był za powstaniem samodzielnego państwa obawiając się Rosji, lecz pozwolił na utworzenie legionów polskich, które będą u boku Francuzów. Z czasem Polacy stracili nadzieje na utworzenie własnego państwa za pomocą Francji. Jednak gdy Napoleon pokonał Prusy w 1806 roku, a jego armia znalazła się na dawnym terenie Rzeczypospolitej wybuchło powstanie w Wielkopolsce. Polacy przejmowali kolejne tereny i zaczęli formować państwo i wojska, które będą walczyć u boku Cesarza. Powstanie Księstwa Warszawskiego Na wskutek traktatu pokojowego w Tylży, którego podpisano 7 lipca 1807 roku z Rosją, a 9 lipca tego samego roku z Prusami utworzono Księstwo Warszawskie. W jego skład wchodziły ziemie z drugiego i trzeciego zaboru pruskiego, a z czasem ziem zagarniętych przez Austrię. Zgodnie z ustaleniami Gdańsk stał się wolnym miastem, a okręg białystocki został przyznany Rosji. Ustrój Księstwo Warszawskie przyjęło ustrój monarchii konstytucyjnej oraz zawarło unię personalną z Saksonią. Księciem był król Saksonii - Fryderyk August I, a władza była dziedziczna. Natomiast 22 lipca 1807 roku w Dreźnie cesarz Napoleon osobiście nadał konstytucję wzorowaną na konstytucji Francuskiej. Cesarz nie zgodził się na przywrócenie konstytucji z 3 maja. Powodem była zbyt konserwatywna. Z jego inicjatywy wprowadzono do konstytucji rewolucyjne na ziemiach polskich. Takie jak: * nadanie wolności osobistej wszystkim mieszkańcom * zniesiono więc poddaństwo chłopów * zrównanie obywateli wobec prawa. Zgodnie z konstytucją nadaną przez cesarza Napoleona w Księstwie Warszawskim panował trójpodział władzy. W maju 1808 roku na mocy konstytucji wprowadzono Kodeks Napoleona , który regulował kwestie dotyczące prawa cywilnego i potwierdzał w konstytucji wolność. Dodatkowo wprowadzał równość obywateli oraz każdy z różnego stanu społeczeństwa mógł zasiądź w danym urzędzie. Ponadto gwarantował nietykalność osobistą i wprowadzał obowiązkową służbę wojskową. Fryderyk August I.jpg|Książe Księstwa Warszaskiego Fryderyk August I Bacciarelli Granting of the Constitution.png |Nadanie Konstytucji Księstwu Warszawskiemu przez Napoleona Administracja Administracja w Księstwie Warszawskim składała się z 6 departamentów oraz z 60 powiatów. Został zachowany jeszcze z czasów administracji pruskiej . Natomiast na wzór francuskiej zorganizowano władze administracyjne powiatu oraz departamentów. Władze administracyjne Księstwa Warszawskiego znajdowały się pod ścisłą kontrolą rezydentów francuskich oraz ich wojskowych dowódców. Natomiast przy Radzie Ministrów wciąż byli obecni dyplomaci napoleońscy, którzy kontrolowali ruchy polityków. Zaś rezydenci mieli za zadanie utrzymywać stosunki między cesarzem, a księciem. Lecz ich prawdziwym zadaniem było wykonywanie dekretów z Paryża. Rezydentami francuskimi w Księstwie Warszawskim byli kolejno: * Étienne Vincent w latach 1807–1809, * Jean-Charles Serra w latach 1809–1811, * Louis Pierre Édouard Bignon w 1811 i 1813 * Dominique-Georges-Frédéric Dufour de Pradt w 1812. Duchyofwarsaw1810.jpg |Administracja Księstwa Warszawskiego. Edukacja Szkolnictwo w Księstwie Warszawskim znajdowało się pod patronatem Izby Edukacyjnej powołanej w 1807 roku. Zastąpiła ona działającą do 1794 roku Komisję Edukacji Narodowej. Zwiększono wówczas liczbę szkół średnich oraz elementarnych. Dodatkowo powstały szkoły techniczne oraz rzemieślnicze. Swoją działalność wznowiła również Towarzystwo do Ksiąg Elementarnych, które wydawało podręczniki szkolne. Utworzono również Szkołę Prawa oraz Szkołę Lekarską. Gospodarka Jednym z największym problemów władz Księstwa Warszawskiego był mocny kryzys gospodarczy. Wywołało go zniszczenia powojenne oraz organizacja armii i rozdawania ziem dla Napoleona dowódców. W skutek tego zaczęto nadawać duże cła, które zaczęły wypełniać lukę w skarbcu. Dzięki opłatom sytuacja w państwie zaczęła się poprawiać. Zwiększyła się produkcja, rozwinęło się rolnictwo, gorzelnictwo, browarnictwo. Zaczęli przybywać z zagranicy specjaliści, którzy zakładali swoje warsztaty. Większość ich była przeznaczana na armię. Dzięki temu rozwinęło się górnictwo, hutnictwo oraz sukiennictwo. Wojna z Austrią W 1809 Austria postanowiła wykorzystać sytuacje w Księstwie Warszawskim. Powodem była wyprawa Napoleona do Hiszpanii. Księstwo pozbawione pomocy wojsk francuskich stało się celem Austrii. Tym samym zaborca zaatakował. Pozbawione osłony wojsk francuskich, bronione przez wojska polskie i saskie, Księstwo Warszawskie zdołało obronić swoją niepodległość przed naporem wojsk austriackich. Wojska Księstwa Warszawskiego przeszły do kontrofensywy, wyzwalając spod okupacji austriackiej Galicję Wschodnią i Zachodnią. Na tym terytorium książę Józef Poniatowski powołał Rząd Centralny Wojskowy Tymczasowy Obojga Galicji, który przejął obowiązki administracji austriackiej. W myśl postanowień zawartego 14 października 1809 pokoju w Schönbrunn, kończącego wojnę francusko-austriacką, Księstwo Warszawskie powiększyło się o obszar III (tzw. wówczas Galicja Zachodnia) i skrawek I zaboru austriackiego (cyrkuł zamojski). Przyniosło to wzrost terytorium państwa z 103 do 155 tys. km², a ludności z 2,6 do 4,3 mln osób. Nowe nabytki podzielone zostały na 4 departamenty (krakowski, lubelski, radomski i siedlecki) i 40 powiatów. Bogaty w złoża soli rejon Wieliczki stał się autonomicznym okręgiem pod wspólną administracją Księstwa i Austrii. Część zaboru austriackiego, a mianowicie obwód tarnopolski, przekazany został Rosji, podobnie jak wcześniej obwód białostocki (część zaboru pruskiego) przy utworzeniu Księstwa Warszawskiego w 1807. 21 kwietnia 1809 na około trzy tygodnie ewakuowany rząd Księstwa przeniesiono do Torunia, czyniąc zeń na krótko stolicę Księstwa. W 2–19 czerwca 1809 roku we Lwowie zajętym przez wojska Księstwa Warszawskiego, dowodzone przez księcia Józefa Poniatowskiego, działał krótko Rząd Centralny Wojskowy Tymczasowy Obojga Galicji pod prezesurą ordynata Stanisława Kostki Zamoyskiego. Tym samym Księstwo Warszawskie zwiększyło się o połowę. Upadek Gdy nastał czerwiec 1812 roku, Napoleon wyruszał na wyprawę przeciw Rosji. Polacy liczyli na zupełne odzyskanie niepodległości. Tym samym dołączyli do działań cesarza i zorganizowali stu tysięczną armią. Żołnierze Księstwa Warszawskie dzielnie walczyli na ziemiach przeciwnika. Jednak Rosjanie pokonali armię Napoleona i już w 1813 roku wkroczyli na terytorium Księstwa Warszawskiego. Oznaczało to kres nowo powstałego państwa. Jednak wojska były nadal lojalne Napoleonowi do 1814 roku. Źródła * Polska Wikipedia (autorzy) * Śladami przeszłości 3. Podręcznik do historii dla klasy trzeciej gimnazjum. Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Polski Kategoria:Państwa historyczne